The Worlds a Big PLace
by Wizarboy360
Summary: The life and times of everyone's favorite manakete, Nowi.
1. Chapter 1

Nowi didn't remember her parents.

She was taken from them at a very young age, back when she couldn't even transform. Nowi adjusted her wrists. The chains around them were chafing her skin and making it quite uncomfortable. "Are we there yet?" she asked the man in front of her.

The figure in front of her turned and slammed his fist into Nowi's cheek. "I've had just about enough of you, you little brat!" Two other men ran over, grabbing his arms and telling him to calm down.

"Are you mad at Nowi?" The manakete sat up, feeling very hurt, inside and out.

The man looked like he was going to hit her again, but stopped when one of his pals yelled, "Calm down! We just need to make it to the auction and sell her! Then she's out of our hair forever!"

Nowi's eyes widened when she heard those words. She had heard them many times in her life, and on none of those occasions was it enjoyable. People yelling numbers, hitting her, not playing with her, this was **not** fun. _No more,_ she decided. Nowi raised her leg, kicking the slaver's bag, causing its contents to fall out. Nowi grabbed her Dragonstone in a flash, clutching it like it was the most precious thing in the world, and in that moment, it was.

A few of the men recovered from their shock and began approaching Nowi warily, holding swords in ready positions. "Get away from Nowi!" The manakete screamed as she activated her Dragonstone's abilities. Slavers and slaves alike shouted in panic as Nowi transformed into a dragon.

With a plethora of colors mixed in her scales and mighty wings to aid her in her flight, Nowi was an astounding sight. And terrifying, if you were just beating her. With a mighty flap of her wings, Nowi lifted off into the air, flying with no real destination except leaving this horrible place.

Nowi was getting tired. It must've been hours since she left the slave trade, and she really hadn't stopped flying since she left there. The manakete passed a sign. _Wyvern Valley_ , it said.

Nowi flew a few more meters, then landed, hoping to find a place to stay for the night.

"It's beautiful..." Nowi turned her head in the direction of the voice. A few people stood by her, apparently from the nearby village. They were all staring at her scales. Nowi shrunk back into a human, to the amazement of the people. "A manakete," one whispered.

Nowi opened her mouth to speak, but fell on the ground and went to sleep before she could say anything.

 **Sorry the first chapter was so short, I guess I got a little impatient.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should probably warn you, this will not be a very long fanfic. It will probably end at the third or fourth chapter.**

Nowi opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar environment. Instead of the usual uncomfortable wagon she would ride in when being sold off, it was a cozy cabin room.

As the manakete looked around the room in wonder, the door opened to reveal a dark-haired man. "You're awake!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Nowi looked at him blankly.

"Oh, yes of course," The man said sheepishly. "My name is Isaac. I'm a wyvern rider, here in Wyvern Valley. You're a manakete, right?"

Nowi nodded. "Are you going to hurt Nowi?"

Isaac looked startled. "Of course not! I love dragons!" Nowi smiled when he said that.

Isaac then went on to introduce Nowi to his siblings and the townsfolk. Everyone adored Nowi, after all, she was able to turn into the town's most adored creature.

They laughed, played, and overall enjoyed themselves. Nowi even gave dragon rides to eager children.

When everyone was exhausted and tired out, they all enjoyed a large supper, ranging from roast boar to vegetable salad, for the vegetarians.

As everyone shuffled to their homes to go to sleep, Nowi watched from a distance.

 _It's nice to have friends agai-_

Nowi's thoughts were interrupted by a hand clamping down on her mouth and someone dragging her into the trees.

"You didn't think we'd let a prize like you escape, did you, you little brat?" Hissed a familiar voice.

Nowi's eyes widened before she passed out.


	3. Discontinued

**Hi. I really don't have much to say here. I guess I just got too eager to write this Fic, and didn't consider if it would even work out. I apologize for anyone who liked this story, it just didn't really have any heart to it. There was no depth, the stories were too short, and I hate having dialogue with Nowi, because sometimes she refers to herself in the third-person and sometimes she doesn't and it makes this story extremely hard for me to write. I'd also like a bit more time to work on my other Fanfic, which I am passionate about. Again, really sorry for anyone who liked this, but it's over. Sorry.**


End file.
